


In which warm hands give the best massages

by OtakusUnite



Series: Down the rabbit hole known as undertail [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, you just wanted to go home and relax. The world had other plans for you. Not that you object to them of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which warm hands give the best massages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymouspersonusername](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymouspersonusername).



> Ok, so I was meant to be writing a paragraph for english but my finger slipped and this happened.

It had been a long night that was only made worse by the fact that you had lost your job. You had been crying yourself to sleep after you caught your ex cheating on you with another girl. You had slept passed your alarm, and were late for work one too many times. It seems the boss finally got sick of it.

You were walking home from your final shift when a warm light caught your attention. A bar glowed orange as you stared at it, debating whether to go in or not. Your stomach growling decided for you.

Walking inside, you didn't expect it to be full of monsters. You held no prejudice against them, in fact some of your best friends were monsters, but you knew their caring nature, and didn't really want to be disturbed at the moment.

You sat down at the bar. A clearing throat caught your attention. Looking up, you saw a walking fire. You blinked, before a large smile took over your face. Monsters were always fascinating and you hadn't seen one like the fireman before. He slid a menu towards you. Looking at it, you held back a giggle when you saw the only two options were fries or a burger. “I'll have the fries and an apple cider, please.”

The fireman’s flames grew brighter and he nodded. A voice from next to you spoke up. “And I'll have my usual. Put ‘em both on my tab.”

You turned to the person next to you, about to argue when you saw the grin on the skeleton’s face. The bartender left for the kitchen before you could say anything, causing you to let out a defeated sigh. The skeleton chuckled next to you. “Don't bother arguing with him. He can get quite hotheaded when he wants to.”

You blinked and giggled when you realized the pun. Smiling, you held out your hand. “I'm (F/N).”

“Sans.” He took your hand and a loud fart noise filled the air. The whole bar was silent for a moment before you burst out laughing. You hadn't realized the tense atmosphere from when you entered the bar, but it now turned relaxed, as the monsters realized you weren't a threat.

You grinned at the skeleton. “God, I haven’t seen that trick in ages.”

Sans chuckled. “It’s a classic.”

You nodded, and looked back when the flame man set your food in front of you. Smiling up at him, you thanked him. His flames grew brighter and he nodded happily at you before going to the next customer. Nibbling on your fries, you didn’t see the look Sans gave you. Noticing the silence, you looked over to him. “What is it?”

“Just out of curiousity, why are you here? I mean, most humans avoid a place like this.”

You could tell he didn’t mean in a rude way, just curious, and you would have been too if someone new and unexpected showed up at your favourite hang out. “Nah, it’s all cool. And to be honest, the place just looked so welcoming. Much more than my old job.”

“Old job?”

You nodded and looked at your drink. “Yeah. I work at the diner on the other side of town. Or at least until tonight I did.”

Sans ever present smiled faded a bit. “Damn, that sucks kid. Got anything lined up?”

You popped a fry in your mouth. “Nope. Hoping my last pay check will last till I can find another one.”

The skeleton thought for a moment before his grin came back at full force. Leaning over the counter, he called out to the fire elemental. “Yo, Grillbz! You know how you said you were looking for help?”

He turned back to the two of you and nodded. Sans’ grin only seemed to get bigger. “Well, (F/N) here is looking for one.” At who you now realized is Grillby’s unsure look, the skeleton’s grin turn into a smirk. “Come on, I’m sure she can handle the heat.”

The heat coming off Grillby increased a bit, and you were sure he was glaring at Sans, hopefully because of the pun. He turned to you and wrote something out on a notepad he took out of his pocket.  _ ‘If you can come in tomorrow, I can show you the ropes, and then you’ll have a one day trial. If you pass, then we’ll talk more about the details of the job.’ _

You nodded and smiled up at him. “Sounds good.”

Grillby’s flames brightened a bit, causing you to smile wider. You hoped you would do well and get the job.

 

That was six months ago, and it was the end of a busy day at Grillby’s.

 

You sighed in relief. Waving goodbye to Sans, you started to clean up the tables as Grillby turned the front sign to ‘closed’. Wiping the tables down, you groaned softly as your back screamed in protest. Grillby looked over to you and tilted your head. You waved your hand. “I'm ok, really.”

He gave you a look like he didn't believe you. “I am, promise. Just need a hot bath when I get home.”

He frowned but didn't comment further. Taking this as him dropping the issue, you headed to the back room, past the kitchen. It was set up as a small pad, with a sofa and mini kitchen, and a double bed in the corner in case Grillby was too tired to go back to his apartment.

Going over to the lockers set up in the small corner, you didn’t notice the elemental come into the room behind you. Grumbling at the fact that you had put your most important stuff on the highest shelf in your locker, you reached up to get it, wincing as your back ached from the stretch. You almost jump when you feel warm hands on your lower back.

Turning around, you saw Grillby flushed a soft blue but didn’t move to pull away his hands. This makes you blush. Ok, so you’ve got a crush on your boss, but you weren’t gonna do anything about it, since if it doesn’t work it’ll make things awkward.

Grillby noticed your flustered state, and held back a smile. You were adorable in his eyes. However, he was more concerned with your physical state. “.....Are you sure you’re alright..?”

You weren’t surprised to hear his voice. About your second month into the job, he felt more comfortable to talk around you, something that surprised Sans. You didn’t see the full importance of it, but couldn’t help but feel grateful. You looked up into his glasses. “I’ll be ok Grillby. I’m just a bit sore at the moment.”

He thought for a moment. “...What if I give you a massage..?”

You tried to hold back your blush at the thought. “I guess that’s ok… I’ll probably have to take my shirt off or it won’t work though… Will that make you uncomfortable?”

The blue blush returned to his face but he shook his head. Gently taking your hand, he lead you to the double bed and gently pushed you to sit before turning around. Taking that he would give you privacy, or at least as much as he could, until you were ready, you took your shirt and bra off, and lay on your chest. “Alright, you can turn around now.”

He did, and you couldn’t see his blush darker, but you felt yours when he gently straddled your legs. You had to bite your lip when you felt his warm hands gently rubbing your lower back. He gently but firmly worked them into your skin, getting rid of all the tension that had built up during the day. Letting out a low sound of pleasure, your back arched into his touch.

You let out a groan when he reached the knot that had been plaguing you for days. He paused, worried he hurt you. You shook your head. “Don’t worry. It’s just a knot.”

He made a sound of displeasure before firmly working it out. You let out a moan when it finally released, not noticing the blush that worked its way onto Grillby’s face. You turned your head around to look at him, a pleased look on your face.

He got off your legs, and you turned around. Sitting up, you smiled at him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

He shook his head. “..It’s no problem, really. Are you feeling better..?”

“Yeah. You’re hands were like magic.”

He smiled softly before blushing hard when realizing that you didn’t have a shirt. You didn’t however, and tilted your head. “Grillby?” You leaned forward, worried, unknowingly pushing your breasts together as you did. “What’s wrong?”

Grillby only blushed darker, the blue reaching the tip of his flames. He mumbled something that you couldn’t catch. As you were about to ask what it was, he crashed his lips onto yours. When you didn’t respond, he went to pull away, only for you to kiss back and wrap your arms around his neck.

You moved to sit in your lap as Grillby wrapped his arms around your waist to draw you closer. You gasp into the kiss as you felt a heat growing under your groin. He took advantage of that as he thrusted his tongue into your mouth, entangling it with yours. It was perfect as they danced in a hot passion.

He pulled away from the kiss as his warm lips trailed down your neck. Your hands undid his tie, worked their way down his shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off him. Gasping in pleasure when he sucks on your sweet spot, arching into him.

He pulled away, causing you to whine. He chuckled and looked at you. You were a bit frustrated and curious but he held out a hand as to tell you to wait. Watching him, you were surprised when he took his glasses off. He set them on the table next to the bed and looked at you nervously. Rubbing his cheeks, you smiled at him. “They’re beautiful.”

Grillby flushed blue and smiled shyly. Giggling you kissed him again, him eagerly kissing back. He gently pushed you to lay back as he continued the kiss. He pulled away again only to trail kisses down your exposed chest. You moan breathlessly and arched up when his mouth brushed over your nipples. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked on it, drawing out more sounds of pleasure.

It wasn’t before the two of you were naked. You weren’t sure if you body was flushed from the heat radiating off of Grillby, or how hot and bothered you had become, but you liked it. A lot.

He had your knees over his elbows as he lined up with your entrance. You could feel the warmth of his member, causing your body to twitch in excitement.

Grillby let out a low chuckle at this that sent shivers to your core. Looking up at him, you saw nothing but love in the molten star eyes, causing you to smile brightly. Leaning up, you kiss him, as if letting him to continue.

He kissed back as he slowly slide in. You let out a drawn out moan of pleasure. It had been a while since you had been intimate, and goddamn did it feel good.

Taking that as a good sign, Grillby began to slowly move in you, eliciting more sounds of pleasure. He let out a groan of his own. “..S-So tight…”

You responded in bucking up your hips, wanting more. He grunted and complied, leaving you crying out in pleasure, gripping his back with your nails so hard that if he were human you would have broken skin.

Hoisting your legs on his shoulder, Grillby gripped your thighs as he thrusted deeper. You let out a hearty cry when he hit your spot. “A-Ah~ Right there!”

He did so, thrusting into that spot harder and faster. His flames got wilder, but somehow didn’t burn you as the two of you were close to reaching your peak. One particular thrust straight into the centre of your g-spot sent you over the edge as you clung to him. “Grillby!!”

Your walls clamped down around him, and your heard him gasp your name as he came. Slowing down his thrusts, he rode out your orgasms until you were both beft a panting mess. Once you were both calmed down enough, he took your legs off carefully and slowly pulled out, making you gasp softly at the empty sensation.

Grillby lay down next to you as you curled into the warmth radiating off him. Looking up, you saw the peaceful loving look on his face. He kissed your forehead softly as he pulled the covers over the two of you, wrapping his arms around you when he had done so. “..I love you.”

You smiled happily and nuzzled his shoulder. “I love you too.”

Yawning, you rested your head in the crook of his neck as you fell asleep. He watched you with a content smile before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. And as your souls pulsed as one, you were never more glad to find his bar that day.

**Author's Note:**

> More porn than plot this time I think  
> Still finding my style of writing it so I hope you guys enjoy this
> 
> And thank you for 800 hits just on the request page, and over 400 on the Undyne/Reader. It really means a lot that so many of you are interested in this, since it's the first time I've ever done something like this.


End file.
